Winnie the Pooh: Stuck in the 100 Acr Wood
Winnie the Pooh: Stuck in the 100 Acre Wood is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh short made by LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot When Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with LegoKyle14's Adventure team) visits Sunset Shimmer and her friends, but when the portal sucked Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore to another world, the portal closed. Then another world, Pooh and his friends meet Diaz's kids, like; * Harley Diaz (Jenna Ortega) is the middle of seven children and a young engineering prodigy. She is the central character in the series and views herself as an inventor. Some of her known inventions are the Conveyor Belt Table, the Slushinator, the Skate Kite, and a snow machine. In "Stuck in the Sweet Seat", it is revealed it is her 13th birthday. A significant feature is that she tends to break the fourth wall to tell the viewers something about the situation. * Rachel Diaz (Ronni Hawk) is the oldest of the seven children and Harley's vain older sister. In "Stuck with No Rules", it is revealed that she is 16. * Ethan Diaz (Isaak Presley) is Harley's oldest brother and her partner-in-crime; she refers to him as her "best friend in the family". He is an aspiring musician. In "Stuck in the Sweet Seat", it is implied that he is the third oldest of the seven, behind Rachel and Georgie. * Daphne Diaz (Ariana Greenblatt) is the youngest of the seven children and Harley's younger sister. She enjoys having tea time with her dolls. In "Stuck with No Rules", it is revealed that Daphne can easily retaliate against anyone who takes things from her without getting her approval first. * Georgie Diaz (Kayla Maisonet) is one of Harley's older sisters and the second oldest of the seven as implied in "Stuck in the Sweet Seat". She is a basketball player at her school. * Lewie Diaz (Nicolas Bechtel) is one of Harley's two younger brothers and Beast's twin who is older by 90 seconds.2 * Beast Diaz (Malachi Barton) is one of Harley's two younger brothers and Lewie's twin. But when Bowser and Dr. Facilier eavesdropping at Sunset Shimmer and the others and found out that Pooh and his friends had went another world, Bowser will finally complete his plans to take over the world. Could Pooh, Harley and her Diaz's kids to save Pooh's friends from Bowser and save the world? Trivia * Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Bowser and Dr. Facilier will guest star appearances in this short film. * This short film takes place before the first season of Stuck in the Middle, and Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard. * Lincoln and his sisters will be absent in this short film, due this is a past adventure. * This short films marks the debut of Harley Diaz, Rachel Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Daphne Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Lewie Diaz and Beast Diaz. * This short film inspired by Daniel Esposito's Winnie the Pooh and The World of the Avatar. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Mystery films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Travel Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films